1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coating technologies and, particularly, to a sputter-coating apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, during sputter-coating a plurality of workpieces, such as cell phone housings, an inert gas is excited in a sputter-coating chamber to release energized ions. The energized ions bombard a solid target material to vaporize the material. The vaporized material is then deposited on the workpieces.
In the sputter-coating chamber, the cell phone housings are supported by a plurality of supporting members, respectively. However, the supporting members have a predetermined size for corresponding cell phone housings. Once the supporting members have been made, they cannot be adjusted for use with cell phone housings of other different sizes. Therefore, this thereby increases cost of manufacturing.
Therefore, what is needed is a sputter-coating apparatus which can overcome the limitations described above.